disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Pixar shorts
Beginning with Pixar's second film A Bug's Life, all subsequent Pixar feature films have been shown in theatres along with a Pixar-created short. Other Pixar shorts, released only on home media, were created to showcase what Pixar can do (either technologically or cinematically), or were created specifically for a client. The first shorts were made while Pixar was still a computer hardware company, when John Lasseter was the only professional animator in the company's tiny animation department. Starting with Geri's Game, after Pixar had turned into an animation studio, all later shorts have been produced with a larger crew and budget. In 1991, Pixar made four CGI shorts produced for the TV series Sesame Street. The shorts illustrates different weights and directions starring Luxo, Jr. and Luxo - Surprise (1992), Light and Heavy (1990), Up and Down (1993), and Front and Back (1994). Also, beginning with A Bug's Life, Pixar has created extra content for each of their films that is not part of the main story. For their early theatrical releases, this content was in the form of "movie outtakes" and appeared as part of the movie's credits. For each of their films since Monsters, Inc. (Finding Nemo and Toy Story 3 excluded), this content was a short made exclusively for the DVD release of the film. As of 2010, all of the short films except BURN-E and Dug's Special Mission are available to purchase on Apple's iTunes Store. Shorts Original } || || |- |''Luxo, Jr.'' || 1986 || colspan="2" | Toy Story 2 || |- |''Red's Dream'' || 1987 || || || |- |''Tin Toy'' || 1988 || || Toy Story || |- |''Knick Knack'' || 1989 || colspan="2" | Finding Nemo || |- |''Geri's Game'' || 1997 || colspan="2" | A Bug's Life || rowspan=2 |- |''For the Birds'' || 2000 || colspan="2" | Monsters, Inc. |- |''Boundin''' || 2003 || colspan="2" | The Incredibles || rowspan=4 |- |''One Man Band'' || 2005 || colspan="2" | Cars |- |''Lifted'' || 2006 || colspan="2" | Ratatouille |- |''Presto'' || 2008 || colspan="2" | WALL-E |- |''Partly Cloudy'' || 2009 || colspan="2" | Up || |- |''Day & Night'' || 2010 || colspan="2" | Toy Story 3 || rowspan=2 |- |''La Luna'' || 2011 || colspan="2" | Brave |- |''The Blue Umbrella'' || 2013 || colspan="2" | Monsters University || rowspan=2 |- | Lava || 2014 || colspan="2" | Inside Out |- |''Sanjay's Super Team'' || 2015 || colspan="2" | The Good Dinosaur || |- |''Piper'' || 2016 || colspan="2" | Finding Dory || |- |''Lou'' || 2017 || colspan="2" | Cars 3 || |- |''Smash and Grab'' || 2018 || colspan="2" | Incredibles 2 || |} Feature-related } || Monsters, Inc. '' || |- |Jack-Jack Attack'' || 2005 || || The Incredibles '' || rowspan=9 |- |Mater and the Ghostlight'' || 2006 || || Cars '' |- |Your Friend the Rat'' || 2007 || || Ratatouille '' |- |BURN-E'' || 2008 || || WALL-E '' |- |Dug's Special Mission'' || rowspan="2" | 2009 || || Up '' |- |George & A.J.'' || || Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2 (web release on iTunes, Facebook and YouTube) |- |''The Legend of Mor'du'' || 2012 || || Brave '' |- |Party Central'' || 2013 || Muppets Most Wanted || |- |''Riley's First Date?'' || 2015 || || Inside Out |} Short series In 2008, Pixar began making shorts with previously developed characters. These shorts premiered and run on Toon Disney/Disney XD, Disney Channel or as a theatrical release. ''Cars Toons'' ''Mater's Tall Tales'' ''Tales from Radiator Springs'' ''Toy Story Toons'' Television specials Compilations Pixar released Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 1, a collection of their short films, on DVD and Blu-ray on November 6, 2007. The disc is an updated version of the earlier-released VHS tape Tiny Toy Stories, and includes all of Pixar's shorts through 2006's Lifted, including the short The Adventures of André and Wally B., which was made by Pixar in 1984 as a Lucasfilm subsidiary before it became its own company. The second volume of Pixar shorts was released on November 13, 2012. Additional work Beginning with Finding Nemo, Pixar has created additional material to serve as instructional material or as background material to illuminate aspects of a film. For straight to DVD/Blu-ray releases or theme park attractions. Other work Pixar animated a series of clips featuring Luxo and Luxo Jr. for Sesame Street, which were Light & Heavy, and Surprise. Pixar also produced numerous animation tests, commonly confused with theatrical shorts, including The Beach Chair and Flag and Waves. They also produced over 30 commercials after selling their software division to support themselves before Toy Story entered production. Some of their other work includes: Furthermore, in 1988, Apple Computer's Advanced Technology Group produced "Pencil Test," a computer-animated short to showcase the Apple Macintosh II line. Although Pixar was not officially affiliated with this film, several members of the Pixar staff advised and worked on it, including directors John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, and producer Galyn Susman. Gallery Piper Pixar.jpg Pixar-Shorts-Volume-2.jpg External links *Official website at Pixar Category:Lists Category:Animated shorts Category:Pixar shorts